Rebecca Mileson
Rebecca Mileson is a famous actress who portrays as young and cute characters in movies in Hollywood, California, and is also a hero-in-training. She is the daughter of 2 unnamed parents, who were sadly killed in a robbery, and is also head of her own mansion. Appearance Rebecca has a child-like body with light pink long and curly hair that goes down past her shoulders, and has light green eyes. She wears light blue socks with pink outlines at the end, as well as light blue one-piece pajamas that go down to almost her knees and go all the way to her hands. She wears a white dress on top of the pajamas, as well as pink and magenta bow ties that are on her chest, bonnet hat, and magenta bow ties that are on the end of her pajamas. She wears a bonnet hat that is made entirely out of cotton. During her time in her mansion, whenever she goes to her wardrobe room, she often wears outfits that she wears during her time playing as cute characters from movies. Some of her favorites are a pink and white bunny suit with cute little bunny ears, a red and white T-Shirt and pink leggings that have butterflies and bunnies on it, and her most favorite, her spy outfit from a spy movie that had a total of 5 sequels. Her spy outfit is a red and pink skin-tight bodysuit, that has a button on her chest, that makes it inflate whenever she is in a accident Personality Despite being a famous child actress, Rebecca is shy and always likes to be close to her number one maid. Rebecca always covers herself with her bonnet hat and only exposes her eyes, just to make everyone faint from her cute eyes. She sometimes hides behind a door as well, only taking a peek with her head with cute eyes and a blush on her face. She only does this though if she see's her boyfriend, Riley Tsurugi. It sometimes backfires though, causing her to run away and hide herself under her bonnet hat. Whenever Rebecca is at her mansion, inside her bedroom, she always has a cute smile on her face. She uses her cotton as a pillow, and her soft and large blanket as... a blanket. She has a cute relationship with Riley Tsurugi, the young brother to Pro Hero: Hiro Tsurugi, and often faints to her maid's knees or breasts and relaxes until she wakes up again. Her maid often relaxes her, but massaging her shoulders, which soothes her heart. Whenever she see's something that's terrifying or scary, or both, she covers herself with her bonnet hat, and pretends that it's something cute like a butterfly, or a rabbit. She sometimes imagines Riley as a "prince" and hugs him, whenever she's scared. This sometimes has her bonnet hat on Riley's face, making him blush full red. When she was alone during a power outage with her number one maid when a powerful storm rolled into California, she was scared and crying a lot, waiting to see if anyone would come and soothe them. Her maid tried to soothe her, but she continues on crying. When she sawed Riley walk in and hug her, making her feel better and snuggle beside him. History Rebecca was born from a healthy family, who were heroes. Her mother was a girl that controlled clouds, while her father controlled a little bit of telekinesis. Rebecca was babysat by a wealthy woman who liked to babysit cute girls. When she was 1 year old. Her babysitter found out that her parents were killed in a robbery by a villain, who took the money and killed everyone. Rebecca was taken to a orphanage for a little bit, and then was adopted by the babysitter who babysat her. She decided to make her a actress, by putting her in a baby commercial, that got so many hits because of how cute she was. Over the years, Rebecca was the most cutest actress to ever live. And has been portrayed by a lot of kid's shows, and also kid's movies as well. When she was 8, she was portrayed as a spy girl in a movie called "Spy Girls" and she was loved by everyone a few days later, after it was released in theaters. After Rebecca was famous, she lived in a mansion and finally had everything, including a maid that loved her and treated her like a sister. Rebecca lived the rest of her life until now as a famous actress, and also a hero-in-training Quirk Cotton Cloud Rebecca's quirk is used, because of her bonnet hat, which is entirely made of cotton. She can use the cotton on her hair for a lot of things. The only thing that makes it beatable, is if it's burnt by fire, or splashed by water. She can use her cotton to hide herself whenever she's shy. That's possible by extending it like clay and covering herself like a dome. She can use cotton and attach it onto herself to protect herself from a car accident or whenever she's falling, like a airbag. She can use the cotton to defend herself from incoming attacks, and can also use it to trap any bad guys that attack her. She can use the cotton to fly as well, by making a net and making it cloud shaped, trapping the air like a balloon so she can get on it and fly away. This isn't permanent though, it only takes about 30-60 minutes for the cotton to deflate Trivia * Rebecca Mileson is Mel Yumegatari from Future Card Buddyfight Ace Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training